Promise
by PearADime
Summary: THE FIRST FANFIC XIGXEM To forget a promise is to forget your love. And that sacred Promise still haunted him, that he and his love had made years ago... IT IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The End

**RE- DONE /RE- DONE**

Xemnas: purple did you make a mushy gushy, drama, romance themed slash story about XIGBAR and me!

Purple: why, yes Xemnas I did! Is that all?

Xemnas: ... yes...

Disclaimer: I do not own, or represent the Disney/Square Enix Companies/ Corporations, nor do I own or take credit for any type of contribution or ownership of The Kingdom Hearts game series, including Kingdom Hearts I, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, or Kingdom hearts II. What is written here has no connection with these said companies and will not be used for distribution, or making of profit. This is simply for the use of entertainment and enjoyment under reasonable law.

----------------------------

"_Braig?"_

_A golden sunset was settling over the hills, a roaming land coming to a silent night. He found himself sitting on a cliff view of his home, legs dangling over the edge. The winds blew as the sun, fiery and graceful, dipped low into the horizon._

_Something brushed past Braig as he realized his companion had silently slipped next to him. Xehanort had slid his hand behind Braig's head and entangled it in his unruly hair._

_It was easy to know who it was, only one person called him Braig._

"_Yes, Xehanort?" _

_Xenahort's slender body fit next to his owns easily, as if it belonged there. Then again, Braig knew it belonged there. They were silent for while watching the sun dip farther into the horizon, but the long silence needed to be broken._

"_Braig, I was just wondering..."_

"_Yes angel?"_

_It sent chills up his spine every time he saw Xehanort blush, it always happened when he called him angel._

"_I've just been thinking about An- I mean Masters plans."_

"_Hmm." He answered, he was a little disappointed as Xehanort pulled away, something seemed to go away in him, he never liked to be alone. He gazed at the other boy, and waited to see, just what would fill his eyes._

"_Braig" he whispered, a crack filled with fear this time, Xehanort saw those clear eyes become stormy, troubled, his young faced seemed older then it used to._

_Aged with sadness, wisdom, and fear, it uneased him. He saw anguish, and weakness in those eyes, and something told him, something was about to change. He started to pull Xehanort closer, but he pulled back and looked Braig straight on as the sun began its final descend._

"_... Promise me," Xehanort said lightly just above a whisper, "...Promise me, you'll never leave me". A tear rolled down his light skin as Braig pulled him into a close embrace._

"_I promise, Xehanort," he pulled him closer and kissed him lightly on the forehead, and pulled his chin up. He looked into his lover's eyes, and found it, what he was looking for._

_He took hold of his partner and kissed him deeply, he felt a calm settle over him, and broke away slowly._

"_Why would I?"_

_Then, the sunset, leaving them in the dead of night._

-------------------------------------------------------------------

What Xigbar realized as he sat on the cold marble, the ever darkness ridded sky before him, was that, he had kept his promise, and always would.

If only _he_ would remember that promise.

If only..._he _would remember.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ill call this a prologue, I'm the ONLY person on Fanfiction who has entered the Xigbar/ Xemnas stories, so please tell everyone so they know, it'll be hard getting reviews and feedback, I need FOLLOWERS!!!


	2. Chapter 2: The Final battle

**RE- DONE /RE- DONE**

Hehe yes, I am here, and yes another chappie into the unknown!

Xemnas: You know I really do not like this purple...

Purple: Do you want me to put you in a dress and makeup and change the name to PRINCESS MANSEX?

Xemnas: no... I LIKE HEATHER BETTER!

Purple: Dumby, I LIKE HEATHER MORE THAN YOU DO!

Disclaimer: I do not own, or represent the Disney/Square Enix Companies/ Corporations, nor do I own or take credit for any type of contribution or ownership of The Kingdom Hearts game series, including Kingdom Hearts I, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, or Kingdom hearts II. What is written here has no connection with these said companies and will not be used for distribution, or making of profit. This is simply for the use of entertainment and enjoyment under reasonable law.

All right, please tell your friends about this, it will be hard getting this around!

On with the story!

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! curtains open

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xigbar felt the empty castle halls tremble with the thunder rolling outside in the never-ending nightscape, ever reminding Xigbar about where he stands. In darkness.

Alone in Darkness.

Alone. It haunted him, kept him awake, falling into the depths of his mind, where even he can't face himself. Where even he can't find his soul, his mind.

His heart though. That was there. Under lock and key, still part of him, beating fighting. But, he was not in possession of his key. No. hed given that away. And he was sure it was lost.

Forever...And yet...

He still felt it.

The rightness he felt when he was near him, and the slow breaking of his heart, whenever he was rejected. His thoughts crashed upon the shores of his mind as made his way down to the kitchen, confusion wracking his mind as thunder boomed and lightning crashed. And he just lept down from the depths, to his mind, and came back to his so-called reality...

He passed members, quickly stopping there idle chattering, they immediately grew a little smaller. It was well known that Xigbar's place as second was not just a number. He had power, and some members were not on his keen side. Especially one. However, that had been taken care of ages ago. Scars will do that to a psychopath like Saix.

He found himself wandering into the kitchen and found the 'trio of imbeciles' as he called them, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas. Now they, Xigbar could stand. As they were doing something suspicious looking, Roxas stuck his head up, pulled out a Cheshire cat smile, and yelped "HEY XIGGY!". He was such a kid. Yet, terribly powerful, sometimes it unnerved Xigbar.

"Hey Roxas, Im just wa- what the hell are you guys doing!" Xigbar said as he leaned over Roxas to see a little doll that looked like Zexion, covered in pins, with stuffing coming out, and a little axe in his head.

" Larxene gave this to us, she said it was a Voodoo doll!!" squealed Demyx, poking the dolls left shoulder, then pausing, trying to listen for noise, Xigbar heard a scream.

"Stop that!" he said snatching the doll away and pulling the pins and axe out of it. Then he poured a potion on it, and the stuffing slowly went back in as stitching began to form all over the doll. "What have I told you guys about taking things from Larxene?"

They all chimed together "It's probably Sadist ,and will do something evil like take over the world".

"Exactly, now don't go getting killed , okay little dudes?" he said as he left the kitchen with a drink, planning on taking the doll and Zexion to Vexen before something really weird happened. "Sure thing old Xiggy man!" said Roxas as he got up and ran past, Axel and Demyx followed.

Xigbar headed upstairs and ran into Vexen; he was about say what happened when Vexen interrupted him.

"Already fixed it, he's fine, I sent him to Xemnas, and he said he wanted to see you..." Vexen was silent; he was one of the few who ever knew what had happened between the two of them. "Xi- ... Braig, really, are you sure your okay with what's been going on, me and Zex are a little-" Xigbar cut him off, " I'm fine Vexen, why wouldn't I be, don't worry so much..." he quickly uttered, and patted Vexen on the back and jogged up the stairs heading to Xemnas wing. And he left a worried Vexen standing in the hall, who keep thinking about the sadness he saw cross Xigbar's face, as he swiftly turned the corner.

- - - - - - - - -

He kept thinking about the fact that Vex had called him Braig; he only did that when he was worried. Xigbar knew that nothing was okay. He knew his own smiles had faded, and he had withered down to an empty shell, barely holding on to what he once was. He walked up to the wing that was set just over the barren landscape, windows showing the heart shaped moon bearing over him. Xigbar felt part of him slip away, as he opened those big black doors to find himself in Xemnas office. There sat Zexion, ice pack on his head, hair pulled back, with Xemnas, standing over him.

"Xigbar, welcome. I see you have the doll." Xemnas said coldly, not even raising his eyes. Xigbar felt a tug inside himself as he walked over to Zexion. "I found it with Axel, Demyx, and Roxas; they said Larxene had given it to them." Xigbar said keeping his vision on the dark floor.

"Well, we will have to have a word with her now wont we, "he said to himself, inspecting the doll he took from Xigbar's hand. "You're dismissed." Xemnas quietly said, and Zexion rose, looking towards Xigbar.

Xigbar began to leave the office swiftly ,turning on his heel, hoping to follow Zexion out. However, his heart sank as that voice drawled out.

He was trapped.

"Not you Xigbar, we need to have a word." Xemnas said dryly, turning his head back from standing over his desk. Xigbar froze as he saw Zexion turn, and look at him with a worried expression before he stepped outside.

"Yes Xemnas, you wanted a word with me," he repeated turning and slowly walking forward staring off into the distance. Xemnas office was not like the rest of the castle, it was dark, with wooden floors, and maroon walls. Large chandeliers and large glass windows, staring out at the ocean. Just as he always loved it...

Xemnas did not move at all, just stood there and peered outside inches from the window, searching for something. "I need you to go tell the members were having a meeting, well meet in an hour, tell Roxas to leave on his mission early, this subject doesn't concern him, and he has more pressing matters." He said turning and setting the doll down on the table.

Xigbar stood through all of this, Xemnas talked to him as if they barely knew each other, as if everything in the past had been forgotten. However, he knew it hadn't forgotten, even though Xemnas acted that way.

What hurt most of all though was that Xemnas didn't seem to care how it effected the man he once loved.

He felt pain well up in him, and he could no longer look at his one time lover. Only feel the heart that was supposed to be in him break, entirely. He saw his hands shake as Xemnas turned to him. He always hoped one day, it would come back to him.

However, he knew it never would

"For our mission to work, we need everything to run smoothly." He said.

Damn the mission. Hed lost everything. His soul, his life, and his love to this damned experiment. Now, they were nothings, nobodies. The price they paid. But he felt his was so much greater.

And as he left, he turned to Xemnas, and closed the door, leaving Xemnas in his empty office, he felt the pain of his burden.

He still had his heart.

But Xemnas...No, Xehanort had the key.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm, does it suck aloud, please tell me, this wont be uber long, but it will be worth a couple chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need to know how many people are reading. Yes, I gave my first reviewer ten thousand cookies, the first ten reviewers get cookies, lots of them!!! Please, don't just say it was awesome, give me your opinions!!


	3. Chapter 3: Hope Before the Storm

**RE- DONE /RE- DONE**

Im sorry, this story is driving me insane, I could not do it. However, I love it again

Im okay, and I think this story will be 5 to 7 chappies, I wrote the last one though, so I have something to build on.

Okay, as the mother of XigbarxXemnas, I say read this or DIE!

Disclaimer: Eh, said it twice already

- - - - - - - - - -

Xigbar silently walked down the quiet hallways, quietly knocking on doors announcing the meeting. One by one the members followed suit, walking slowly down through the winding castle to the meeting room, walking up to there respective seats.

They were scattered around, with Xemnas at the top, Xigbar just a bit lower. Xemnas was last to arrive as always, head covered by hood, only to slightly move towards Roxas seat, making sure it was empty.

_Bastard does not even think I can get a simple job done. _He thought as Xemnas sat down, the meeting turned out to be of shorter value, nothing much was brought up. It was quiet as Xigbar mulled over his thoughts until he realized the little chatter of members ended swiftly, Xemnas with a face of stone looking over them. It seemed at the end, Xemnas had mentioned the needed staff at Oblivion, and was handing out assignments.

He felt himself sink as the scene turned out in front of him. Fate was a bitch.

It ended with five going, and Roxas not being expected for some time either. Luxord and Xaldin were sent on another mission, while Saix over saw all this.

This inevitably left Xemnas and Xigbar alone in the castle for a matter of days.

- - - - - - - - -

That night was the worst night of Xigbar's life. He could stop from hating the world the rest ofthe day. He had not been alone with Xemnas, for quite some time.

It mostly sent shivers up Xigbar spine as everyone slowly rose at sunset, gathered there things and left the castle.

He was alone.

Xemnas had gone upstairs, and Xigbar had decided to go to bed. Although, he knew he would not get any sleep that night, he had not in a while...

- - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Xigbar found himself eating quietly at the table, no noises, or disturbing sounds, just the gurgle of the rain and the noise of wind. He watched Xemnas come to the kitchen, dressed, wide-awake, and he knew exactly what he would do.

First, he would rummage through the fridge, and pull out milk and eggs. Then he would get to the cupboard, stand on his tiptoes, and miraculously grab a bowl and plate without having both crash, which he mastered after many failures. Then, he would get a frying pan and make an omelette, simple with pepper and salt, while he looked through the cereal, complaining. If there was nothing there, he would make pancakes, or another omelette. Then he would get orange juice, or coffee, depended on how he slept. Then, he would sit down after everything was done, and...

At this point, _Xehanort _usually sat by him, and talked idly with him, or if he was in an extremely good mood, sit on his lap and fall asleep there.

But this was Xemnas. So he would sit at the other end of the table, and talk to him about darkness, evil, and taking over worlds, finding there hearts, etc.

Great.

He just gazed over and met Xemnas eyes, then suddenly, Xemnas jumped and a little yelp came out. He had not realized Xigbar was there and was scared to death by the strong powerful gaze his eyes had unexpectedly missed.

And Xigbar couldn't help but laugh at how cute Xemnas had just looked, all-innocent and then flustered, now angry and embarrassed. He kept laughing and saw that Xemnas had sat down, and was now pouting, then he muttered something that made Xigbar stop.

"Well, at least I'm not covered in milk."

"What are you-"

Then, Xemnas proceeded to throw his glass of milk in Xigbar's face, causing Xigbar to sputter. Xemnas proceeded to burst out laughing, his eyes crinkling lightly, that nose scrunching up. He just pointed and bent over his chair and laughed that deep- bellied laugh he had with occasional high pitch croaks and hiccups.

"You, Hehe, look like, haha, a wet _cat_..." he rasped out before going into a fit of giggles at Xigbar's pout.

"Really, well... Im not covered in syrup", then Xigbar walked over and poured the pitcher of syrup all over Xemnas precious head of hair, and the war was on.

Things were pulled out of cupboards and thrown at each other while laughing insued until the two found themselves on the ground in a sticky mess.

As he lay laughing on the ground, Xigbar could here Xemnas breath, he tilted over on his side to look at him, and the laughing stopped. They were impossibly close. Xemnas looked angelic like, a faint curve on his mouth, slightly parted, eyes droopy, dreamy. And suddenly, Xigbar felt as though he had been here before...

- - - - - - - - - -

_They lay on the golden floor that shone with the early sun of the day; food and drink were splattered across the kitchen as a raven-haired man faced the young ivory man in front of him._

"_What are we going to tell Ansem?" He asked amused at the mess they had made as he gazed dreamily at his lovers dark clear eyes. They were inches away from his, and he greedily eyed his delicate pink lips, yearning for there taste._

"_Who cares, well clean it up, afterwards..."_

"_After what?" Braig said, Xehanort just laughed at this, Braig really did not know._

"_Silly, eh, I love you anyway." He said, then went to press his light lips against Braig's as they embraced, it felt like forever until they broke apart for air._

"_Want to take a shower?" he asked._

However, there was no answer as Xemnas ran away from the memories he had forgotten so long ago.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sorry if that was a little confusing.

I write like that, well, next one ill be starting today, in my story, they claim to have no emotions...but...NO!

Hope you people like! Check out my little cute XemxXig oneshot, I started that here, but pulled it off this one as a one shot. COOKIES FOR ALL

Cept IceCrome, she keeps being poisoned, she gets muffins and Riku as her sex slave...Or someone else, not sure what she wants...elaborate Ice


	4. Chapter 4 :Darkest Hours

**RE- DONE /RE- DONE**

Okay, Im posting now, all ready to go, I just got derailed!! I am back happy to write, and further the story!!

Okay, my disclaimer, I own nothing that pertains to this story, and it is a complete work of fiction!

Here we go with...CHAPTER 4:

It's a shortie, but very important.

- - - - - - - - - -

Xigbar was left to wonder for the rest of the day what had just happened. He avoided at all costs to encounter the other man, and headed to the dark balcony, his place.

He sat for hours.

All he could think of is the look he saw in Xemnas eyes. He had given up hope so long ago, he had not the heart to let it back.However, he wanted it, badly, dearly.

He had never been unsure of where he and Xemnas stood, it was either together, or not. Now that the lines were blurring, all Xigbar could do was look up at the dark black sky and wonder what had happened to himself, his love. He almost wanted to shout to the sky, asking where there love had wandered.

He ached for an answer that he knew would never come.

He remembered, a poem that Xehanort had found, that Xigbar had found amongst Xemnas things while he was out one day. That was the first time Xigbar ever had hoped that their love had never gone. He was, horribly wrong, and it broke him, forcefully.

And no matter how much he thought of the thing he saw in those dark eyes today, he remembered what happened, before...

- - - - - - - - - -

_**The rain stops and you step outside to see the foam in the puddles bombarded with gray droplets,**_

_**Your soul sighs; you watch the raindrops on the rose slide along the thin petals, **_

_**Plopping off, **_

_**The red petal springs lightly in the entire gray**_

_**The shadows have walked off to find something to do as the sun takes a nap on the clouds, **_

_**The rain falling. **_

_**You seek the small things, fallen leaves, glistening like rubies and opals, colors clashing in the strangeness, no shadow, no light, just the grass,**_

_**Just a rose, just the sky**_

_**Just the rain.**_

_**You are nere shadowed or shined upon, nothing is acknowledging your existence**_

_**Just that that was there, standing in the rain, watching the roses and grass. **_

_**There in the silence after the storm, the truth came and watched you, **_

_**After it rained, and before the sunshine, the truth came and said you'll be fine, **_

_**Although you couldn't hear, the roses and grass told you. **_

_**And although you think the truth would be so much more, it wasn't,**_

_**The truth is, is that truth was there,**_

_**After the rain, and before the sunshine,**_

_**And it watched you.**_

_Xigbar had seemingly come upon the poem. He realized, that Xemnas had kept the poem he had shown him hours before they had made there fated vow._

_It gave him hope, hope for something, just something that might lie in his love._

_Maybe, he hadn't forgotten, after all._

_It made Xigbar sit down, thinking of the idea. He felt himself grow too happy, elated, convinced that Xemnas loved him, a foolish thing to think, for someone like him. He lost himself, trying to come back into the clear reality, but he was constantly being fogged by fairytales and romance, breeching into reality. And it finally consumed him._

_He felt a rush as Xemnas entered his office, lighting the room up, turning to find Xigbar there looking at the brown, tattered paper. Xemnas let his eyes widen, then let a small, emotionless smile grace his lips._

_Suddenly, a deep, dark laugh came from Xemnas, rocking him lightly as he stepped forward. It was not his beloved's laugh._

"_Ahh," he said snatching the paper out of a dazed Xigbar's hand._

"_What fools were we, then, nothing like now." He said, his ice black eyes piercing into Xigbar, not even relenting, just tearing, and ripping at his soul. Xigbar felt his hands drop and his body shake, his throat burn, his stomach ache, as he watched the man before him laugh at something that was a sign of there love, so precious to them once._

_His lover walked to the window, looked at the paper, and pulled out a silver flash of a square. He turned to Xigbar, as he set his back to the window not even dropping his mask of coldness. _

_Xigbar felt himself stand, numbed by what was happening. He watched through velted eyes as his love, his heart, his soul, his everything burn there love away in a flash. He watched the flames. He saw those eyes open, he saw everything, and saw his Xehanort come, and be pushed back, by himself. The love of his life had not lost their love._

_He refused it. _

_And Xigbar felt himself break, his soul, finally ripped from him, and everything turn to black with the words of his gone love whisper in his ears..._

"_Promise"..._

_Promise..._

_Promise..._

_He woke up, in his bedroom._

_And the ashes of their love was put in a velvet bag, dressed in deep purple with golden ties, and a note, with Xemnas writing. It sat simply, at his table, the rainy day window calling back to Xigbar to never open the dreadful note. He never heard..._

_What is left _

_And Xigbar never did wake up from that horrible land of fairytales and fog, until that fateful letter._

_What was left was nothing._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

Xigbar could only walk back to his wing, and wander to his back room, his library. He could only go to the large window, and open the wooden veranda, and take out the purple velvet bag, and the now old, letter from his love.

He suddenly felt himself shake, tremors going through his body. His throat burned, and for the first time in years, he felt tears shedding down his face, uncontrollable tears that made him fall to his knees. Xigbar had felt pain; he had his soul ripped from him, and his being taken from himself. But now, Xigbar felt something he had not felt for a long time. Sadness, and love, an uncontrollable love that told him it was all a horrible dream, and he would wake to his angel, his beautiful angel, and he never had to read those horrible words again.

It was unbearable to just breathe.

He was fighting for something he could never win.

All he wanted was for that angel to come back that was all.

And it seems, that that day, truth could do nothing to help Xigbar, for it did not even know the ending for this tragic story, and all it could do, was sit, and watch, helplessly for the first time in an eternity.

All Xigbar wanted was Xehanort.

However, no one could give that to him...

Not even Xehanort.

- - - - - - - - - -

Wow, Im not sure why this chapter feels different, really it is just his emotions.

Now, most people have not commented on the emotions issue because I've tried to address this issue, embedded subconsciously in the story.

**Why do they have emotions? Aren't they nobodies?**

Well, the story NEEDS .Lets say that they are empty emotions, but as described Xigbar has not completely lost his heart.

**Wait, Xehanort and Braig are **_**inside**_** them?**

Huh? Same person, duh!

**What is the force?**

What are you people talking about, love?

**Then why is Xemnas ignoring these feelings?**

Im not telling you THAT, figure it oh, geez ;).

**I hate that.**

Firstly, not a question, and secondly, why did you read all the way to the fourth chapter if you hated it?

Better have answered your questions!

Tell me if there are any goofs, Im moving fast! Fixed most of the goofs now, day later, hope it looks okay!


	5. Chapter 5: Preparing For Battle

**RE- DONE /RE- DONE**

Well, here is another chapter, ill try to roll them out. Now, I know that the last chapter was sad and ill warn happy people, it is going to keep the tone for a while! I Hope you will keep following!

Disclaimer: I do not own, or represent the Disney/Square Enix Companies/ Corporations, nor do I own or take credit for any type of contribution or ownership of The Kingdom Hearts game series, including Kingdom Hearts I, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, or Kingdom hearts II. What is written here has no connection with these said companies and will not be used for distribution, or making of profit. This is simply for the use of entertainment and enjoyment under reasonable law.

HERE WE GO! Oh, and go check out my deviant art page, it is on my profile under homepage!

This is a little...hmm... In my mind.

Tell me if you don't like certain part, except the end and beginning

Well, chapter 5...

- - - - - - - - - -

It seems the hours turned to days...

Days to weeks...

Finally weeks to years...

It shocked Xigbar, as he sat at his dark balcony. It seemed that only yesterday, he and Xehanort had wandered onto the white beach, the sun setting into a new day that was destined to collapse in the darkness.

He felt back to there last days, and realized what fools they had all been. How ignorant they were, and what there foolish ways had done to them.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_What...do you mean master?"_

_Master Ansem had called Xehanort in for a private meeting, but Braig could not help but listen in, curious. He had slowly followed him and amazingly made it However, suddenly, he felt a horrible turn in his gut as Ansem spoke. _

"_What I mean, Xehanort" Ansem said gruffly, then cleared his throat, "- is that, I have been conducting some important research about the heart. I have stumbled on a place where I seem to be stuck... Really, my boy, I need to commit some ...experiments on a," he paused and then quietly said, "- a real heart."_

_He listened to silence. Horrifying silence._

"_You want to experiment on...mine?"_

_Braig felt himself pray to the gods that Ansem would laugh that deep laugh and say no..._

"_Yes, my boy that was what I was hoping."_

_Braig felt terror fill his veins, ice cold and undaunted, swimming through him as he was frozen in place._

_All he could was hold his breath..._

"_What kind of...experiments?"_

_And Ansem went on saying things Braig could not hear. All he could do was drop down, his back to the wall, and contemplate what was happening..._

"_Of course I trust Braig!"_

_Xehanort had just shouted this, and Braig turned his back to the door, numb._

"_How do you know what will happen..." Ansem sighed, and Braig heard him walk towards Xenahort, who was obviously furious._

"_I mean...what will he do if something goes wrong, if you're not what he expected, he'll leave you, got back to his wild ways and never think a moment about you, not even on your death bed..."_

_This caused a smacking noise, which Braig realized immediately, Xehanort had punched Ansem. Hard._

"_Don't you DARE say that he does not love me, you bastard! What would you know about love, being cooped up in this lab! He will__ never__ leave me!" Xehanort was furious; Braig could hear things crashing..._

Then finally, Ansem yelled those utterly terrifying words that ruined everything.

Everything.

"_Then maybe you should go ask him how much he loves you, just ask him and see what he says!.he doesn't care about you, Xigbar is a wild man who just likes to break hearts! Love is nothing to him, just ask." Then Braig heard Xehanort stop, and suddenly the door opened, and Xehanort ran out, not seeing his love as he slumped to the ground, in tears._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

His heart was heavy, and he stopped thinking before that horrible day went on. He just closed his eyes and drifted off, very far into his mind, trying to forget...

He felt himself suddenly filled with terror; he realized he was teetering on the edge of that white balcony, that terrifying black depth below him, calling. All he wanted was to fall, and never feel again...

But he realized, he could not do that. He could never leave.

Xigbar had made a promise.

And he would never break it.

------------------------------------------------

It was dinnertime, and now Xigbar could not help but wonder what was going to happen. He walked into the large dinning room, and stared at the man at the head of the long table, who he had been avoiding for days.

Xigbar, was, as was Xemnas in there nicer robes, silk, gold and silver threading, Xigbar's hair was down, falling around his face. His yellow eyes seemed to jump out.

The rest of the members were coming back, he was not sure why they were having this dinner though, they were all just told to come.

Xigbar sat down at the other end of the long table. He gazed over as the sorcerer nobodies glided in, setting everything up. He watched as Xemnas quietly asked them to leave. The dinning room was the only room that looked nothing like the castle. Its wall's were a deep red, its floor a warm marble. Satin curtains falling from the beautiful silver window, encasing the whole wall. The golden chandeliers, shining above, sparkling against the ivory ceiling. The cherry table embellished with gold and draped in a rich purple silk.

He watched Xemnas eyes wander over and silently gaze to the window. Outside was the stretching view to that barren sea...

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Why do you love the ocean so much?" Braig asked as they sat on the white beach, in the middle of the night, entwined in each other's arms._

"_Why do you love sunset's so much?" Xehanort asked softly. Looking into his love's eyes, Braig remembered._

"_They remind me of you." Braig said and kissed Xehanort's forehead._

"_So does the ocean." he said, settling back into Braig's arms, as the watched the blue waves rise and fall._

- - - - - - - - - -

Then through the dark wooden doors, the brass doorknob twisted, revealing the lower order members, Larxene, Marluxia, and Demyx, they were soaked.

He looked at them, and wondered what in the world Demyx had done this time.

"Geez, what happened to you three?" Xigbar said, leaning back against the table.

"Well-" Larxene started, but Demyx hushed her.

"Nothing, I just forgot your birthday present in Atlantica!" And he proceeded to run over and jump into Xigbar's lap.

"Happy Birthday Xiggy!" he yelled and handed him a simple purple box with golden ribbon.

And Xigbar realized it was his birthday. He had completely forgotten. Now he knew why they were having the dinner.He was bit solem until he saw the box, and then grew excited.

"Thank you Demyx!" he said elatedly, he loved presents, and started to open it, but Demyx stopped him.

"Not till everyone comes, that's why were having the party silly!"

"But I love presents!" and he whined a bit when he sat the present down on the chair to his left.

Marluxia walked over as Larxene cursed to Demyx and started walking out.

"Well, were going to go change, we'll be right back." Marluxia stated as he brought over two more packages and set them on the chair.

"Happy Birthday Xigbar!" the three said as they left through the doors

As they left, Xigbar knew why he had forgot his birthday.

He had not slept for days.

Shortly they came back and so did all the others, one by one bringing their gifts.

"Well," Axel said standing after Roxas had finally slipped in.

"I think were all here, so let's have a toast to our best bud, Xigbar! Happy Birthday" And they all raised their glasses. The crystal clinked and gleamed under the light as their glasses lightly bumped each other, and let everyone to a nice drink.

They laughed and ate and finally, Xigbar could open his presents.

Roxas had gotten him a new rifle, his name engraved in it in silver. Larxene had gotten him bullets charged with electricity, sure to stun anyone in his way, especially Demyx she stated, suggestively. Marluxia had given him two rose bushes, saying their needles could be used as poisonous bullets. Luxord had said that he had wiped out the munny that Xigbar owed him (Thank god), and gave him his best set of cards. Demyx had given him a basic sunburst guitar, which Xigbar had always wanted to learn to play, and Demyx said he would teach him. In the small box was a special pick he had especially made in Atlantica, it caused Xigbar's music to also effect water, making a sort of water show when played well (How original) Yet he was ecstatic and wanted to play immediately.

Axel gave him a set of silver rings set with gemstones, each creating a different firepower when used right. He also gave him a purple silken ribbon to keep his hair back, embroidered with his name, saying a 'friend' made it. Saix had given him a sort of device that would make his guns be effected by the moon, and would cause their bullets to double in strength. He really hated Xigbar, but he would not make a scene here.

Finally, his friends came forward! Zexion had a chess set, the squares purple amethyst and marble white. The pieces were in silver, jeweled with rubies. They were intricately carved to some of Xigbar's favorite things. Zexion said he and the silversmith in Traverse Town spent hours on it. Xigbar and Zexion loved to play chess and it made him very happy to remember all the days they had spent playing.

Lexaeus came forward and gave him a little clock he had made, it was out of a reddish crystal, and it had a phoenix flying around the base of the clock itself. The carving he said was done by some earth he had manipulated into tools, and had worked on while he was bored on missions. They had a joke together that Xigbar never woke up, no matter what you do, so the clock, thanks to Axel, actually spewed out a slight flame when set, and turned to steam, causing a high pitched whistle noise.

Then Vexen gave Xigbar his favorite book in the world, "The Moonstone". It was leather bound, and had engravings in gold on the front and back, he said he did himself, and added in drawings to Xigbar's favorite parts of the story, being notorious for his artwork. Lastly, a painting of a sunset, knowing Xigbar loved them.

Xaldin gave him their old football that they had fought over who really owned it was for years and said he was sorry, and realized it was Xigbar's after all, following talking to Zexion.

Xigbar loved all their gifts and tried all the weapons, and found them quite useful. He played a little song with the help of Demyx, causing the water in the cups to swirl slightly. He also read his and Vexen's favorite part of the books, in awe at the pictures he had drawn and the embroidery he had done. He played a fast round of chess with Zexion, and beat him by having Demyx pour water on Zexion's head, which caused him to run out to fix his hair before Larxene electrocuted him. He also played football with Xaldin and Lexaeus.

After more fun, it got late, and everyone said there goodbyes and gave hugs as they headed upstairs to their separate rooms to leave Xigbar and Xemnas alone in the now candlelit room, glowing heavenly.

"Well?" Xigbar asked, almost casually as he watched Xemnas rise and walk towards the door.

It was a tense moment, the glowing room, the two of them who had not talked all night, or for days. Xemnas walked forward, and sat down in the chair next to Xigbar. He stared at him, peircing his eyes.

He looked gorgeous, the warm candlelight surrounding them, the rain falling, and his breath began to slow.

And then he rose.

Xigbar watched as the body before him regained posture, and the mask flew back in its place. And he waited.

"What?" Xemnas asked staring at the door.

Xigbar felt something crack under the pressure, and all the steam and pain inside started to whistle out.

"So", Xigbar said standing, now angry, and livid, "Not even a present?" he hissed as he started to shake in rage.

Xemnas was silent.

"Well?" Xigbar yelled as he threw his glass at the wall, shattering the tranquil silence..

"Xigbar!" Xemnas yelled, turning around swiftly and grabbing hold of Xigbar's arms, only making Xigbar more distressed.

"Let me go! You bastard, after everything, everything!" He screamed at Xemnas, and Xemnas just let go. He was stunned, and Xigbar finally felt everything boom out as he stalked towards the man before him, walking him slowly back against the dark windows.

"I love you," he rasped out shaking, and then a growing fire of fury inside finally unleashed. "You're everything to me! I need you! But you, you won't love me back!" he cried yelling at Xemnas, grabbing hold of him, "Why!" He screamed, now shaking Xemnas, "Why don't you love me anymore! Why do you want to break my heart!" he said pleading tears in his eyes.

"Why!" he yelled one last time before he saw Xemnas break and the tears fall down his cheeks, the mask going away as the great wall's a of steel fell at Xigbar's harsh words.

"Because I don't have one!" Xemnas yelled back, facing him, with empty eyes.

"I cant feel. And honestly, I don't want to!"

Xigbar then ran out, not even looking at Xemnas. Leaving him alone, in the room, the floor streaked with there own blood and glass.

And Xemnas could not do anything in his power to feel guilty.

And the candles finally went out.

- - - - - - - - - -

I know, it was a little, schizophrenic, but this needs to be said, okay! I hope you people like, I really only like the end of this chapter, there will be about three more chapters, actually!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: The Bitter Loss

**RE- DONE /RE- DONE**

Took forever blah blah blah, I don't own it, thanks for reviewing!!!

MORE TO COME!!!

REVIEW!!!

------------------------------------------------

Xigbar walked down the glistening stairs in the pale moonlight, realizing what was happening as he made his walk of fate, and knew what he had to do. He blindly found himself at his room, barely acknowledging the rest of the world's existence in his numbness. He walked into the dark room, and could barely stand.

He went to the bedside and gathered all his things in a violent silence as tears rolled down his pale cheeks. He felt his heart beat in his chest. It was hidden under fear, pain, and loss, and one just had to overcome that to reach it.

He had, but his heart was breaking. He had all his things together, but he had one more thing to do, before...

He never continued the terrible thought as his hands trembled with agony as he walked down to his desk, removing what he needed, and prayed to never remember again.

- - - - - - - - - -

Xigbar rushed downstairs, hoping to bypass everyone. He found himself nearing the main hall, the shadows delving everything in darkness. However, someone had gone looking for him. They came from behind and grabbed his shoulder, a familiar voice whispered behind him.

"Braig, don't do this, what if-" Vexen had started as he removed his hood, but he was met with a face that wouldn't listen.

"Even", Xigbar said quietly, his yellow eyes facing the window showing the moon of kingdom hearts shining, "Im no longer what he wants." He said, looking back at his old friend.

"The only reason he is doing it is because-"

"His heart wants power, its what it always wanted, control."

Vexen was silent, trying to understand what was happening, he could only remember the past, and how they had fallen into darkness.

"Do you remember when Xehanort let master do the experiments?

It was because of me, he thought I was playing with him, that morning, he was nervous and... Ansem said things, that made him mad, that I didn't really love him, so if it worked, he could...leave."

"To...where?" Vexen asked eyes staring at the marble floor, following its streaks of black as Xigbar's voice quavered.

"Wherever he came from, and it worked so...he found a way to leave."

Xigbar could only look down as the pain in him swelled.

"But he never found it, the darkness took him, before he could ever walk out the door." And Xigbar turned to look at Vexen, tears in his eyes.

Even took a long look at that face.

Aged. Xigbar was only a few years older then Vexen, but he looked like he was old enough for the gray in his hair. Lines caressing across his face, pain in his cloudy dark eyes. He remembered how young Xigbar had been.

"Will you, give this to Xem- Xehanort..."he said quietly, facing the large doors in front of him. He eyed them carefully, wondering if he would see them again or not.

Then he decided.

In his hand was a letter, a simple seal of the heartless on the back in red wax. On the front, in thick red ink it read, "To Xehanort' and that was all.

"Xigbar really I don-," however, Vexen found himself alone, as the large marble doors closed in front of him, and the letter drifting in the air .

- - - - - - - - - -

Vexen knocked slowly on the large black doors in front of him, the rest of the members behind him, their heads down, silent. Surely, the doors opened and Xemnas gazed up from his desk and saw the crowd in front of him.

"Wait here," Vexen instructed to them as he stepped inside the dark office.

"Should I be told what is going on?" Xemnas asked coldly and rose, the doors closing behind Vexen as he walked in. Vexen walked up to Xemnas, getting close enough to see the emptiness in his eyes. He saw the dark circles under them, and the lines from rubbing his forehead, and laying his head on the desk. Vexen just pulled the letter out of his pocket, and presented it to Xemnas, wordlessly.

"It is for _you_." He said, looking down at the floor, then he turned and let go of the letter, letting it float to the ground, and walked out the door.

And as he left, he peered back; to see Xemnas catch the letter before it hit the ground. He eyed the letter and Vexen saw it, in his eyes.

He saw sadness.

Only one person ever called him Xehanort anymore.

- - - - - - - - - -

_My Dear Xehanort,_

_All I ask is that you read this letter, nothing else. All I ask is for you for just a moment to forget everything, that emptiness in you._

_Will you just remember, remember the promise I made. Remember our love, our nights together under the stars at our cliff. Will you remember the way we used to act around each other; you were my angel, and I your savior. We used to walk side by side, facing everything together. We used to be one; we used to be the light. I never stopped loving you Xehanort, I never did. I never lost my heart; it was locked away inside me, waiting. Waiting for you to open it, but you never did. Finally, I did, only to have it break. Im not sure anymore, you were the only reason I kept going, kept moving. You were my light in dark nights, my heart when I did not think I could go on. And then, we fell apart, at our peak, when we felt like nothing before._

_You broke me._

_Im sorry, I promised Id never leave, and this is wrong of me to do, even if you do not care. However, Ill always be with you, in your heart, I know its there. That is why we exist, because we are connected. I know that is not what you wanted...But im not sure you ever knew what you wanted before we met. My Xehanort, please, do not forget our love._

_But im afraid we wont see each other again._

_I love you my Xehanort, but I just cannot keep doing this, its breaking my heart, staying, and leaving. Please, do not forget me, or my promise, my Angel._

_All my love,_

_Braig_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

And they waited, outside in the front hall. It was silent as the moon caressed them with an eerie light, the hour's hand twirled and twirled, and no one ever came in.

Or out.

So they calmly went back to bed, sadness over ridding them. Stalking up the stairs, slipping into their rooms.

However, Vexen was worried; they had no news from Xemnas. He decided to creep up to Xemnas wing, in the dark. He soon found himself outside his office, and the lights off. So he opened the door, only to find an empty room.

But in that empty room, there was a solem chair, facing a large window, and the letter was sitting on the floor in front of it.

And the large ornate window was open.

- -- - ----- --- --- - --- --- ----- -

Braig found himself sitting, quietly over his ledge. He could see the dark waters lapping up against the pitted rocky ledge. They matched his eyes.

It was then, that he remembered when he had bright eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Xehanort, what are you doing here, the party isn't over?"_

_Xehanort was sitting silently in the soft sandy beach, the waves of clear blue slowly creeping up and down the glistening white shores. The sun was bathing in the waters, a yellow glow fading over Xehanort's pale, fair skin_

"_I just... needed some silence."_

_Xehanort was staring off into the distance. He kept searching for something, it seemed, farther than he could gaze, but he wanted to find it._

_Braig silently slipped down next to him, keeping a tolerable distance._

"_What are you looking for?"_

_Braig turned to the young boy next to him. He had turned 22 today, a nice restless age. He had happily gone past that age a few years ago, becoming a little more settled. He gazed at the lithe figure before him, and wondered how he could find solitude in chaos._

"_I don't know." He said, his graceful gaze looked down, passing his hand over the soft white sand. _

"_Something is missing, and it's not my past, its strange..." he said quietly, gazing off. _

_His voice came clear and calm, as a soft wind passing by._

"_Then what is it?" Xigbar asked gazing at the young face next to him and he saw the face sadden._

"_I just...don't know." The boy said, watching the sky flare in the sunset._

"_Something is just missing, something-"he suddenly stopped, his gaze falling upon Braig._

_Braig for the first time took a long look at Xenahort. He had flawless skin, gorgeous skin. His hair was flowing beautifully, rolling down his shoulders in the moist air. His lips were plush, parted just slightly. The pink in them made Braig hunger for them, their taste, feel. His thoughts grew darker, until he met the boy's eyes._

_They were astoundingly dark, pools of black, but they were clear, like water. His eyes cut through him like bright jewels, and bore into his sole. The storm had long left those eyes. And Braig realized he was starting at an angel, glowing in the sunset._

"_You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Xigbar said, hushed, as he brushed his finger against Xenahort's face, pulling back a silver strand of hair._

"_Your eyes..." the angel managed to get out as a blush crept up his face to the intimate touch._

_The sky was bright in reds and golds, the ocean glowing, and something changed that day as the sunset. _

"_There so bright..." and a single tear fell down his angelic face._

"_There what I've been looking for."_

- - - - - - - - - -

It had not been very long until a sudden noise sent chills up his spine.

It was a rustling that was almost impossible to catch, but something only caused by someone who was trying to hide. Xigbar readied himself, and silently approached the sound. He then swiftly took aim to the bush, the clicking of his guns ringing through the forest and open air.

He was about to fire...

"Wait! Xiggy it's me!" the voice was young and unmistakably belonging to the youngest member of the organization.

"Roxas? Why are you out here, shouldn't you be heading to the castle? Geez, you finished your mission that fast?" he asked, angry with the boy stepping out of the bushes.

They were standing on a cliff, looking over the rocky edge, heaving against the dark ocean.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He said eyeing Xigbar.

"Why are you out here, I made a portal to you and..." he started to stay.

"I just...well..." Xigbar paused, sitting down trying to think of what he was going to say.

"Roxas lets just say it's now Organization _12_." He said gazing down at the murky waters.

"What, they...kicked you out?" Roxas said shocked. He stood a few feet behind the figure that seemed to barely be there.

"No," Xigbar replied loudly, rather annoyed, before sighing and sitting down over the ledge, and replying quietly.

"I left, Roxas, that's why."

Roxas stood for a moment longer observing the figure before him, before sitting down next to him over the rocky-black ledge.

"But _why_ did you leave?" he asked gazing over to Xigbar.

Xigbar just stared out to where that beautiful sun should have been. There sun.

"Because, it was breaking my heart." He said quietly, looking for the brightness.

Roxas sat and considered what Xigbar had said. He gazed over and looked at him, and realized something had changed when he left. The Xigbar he saw standing at the castle doors when he first came was fierce and righteous, fun loving and a little pushy. The man he left at the castle a few hours before was tired and sad, and seemed, gone, at least in his mind. The one by him now, was indeed heartbroken, and he could not imagine how all of this could take place.

"How?" he asked finally, after ages of silence had settled. He was quiet though, trying not to startle the lost figure by him.

"I lost...someone I loved very much, a very long time ago." He managed to get out before he started to get a burning feeling in his throat and eyes.

"And it's started to become unbearable living near them." He whispered quietly, a croak

in his voice. And silently Xigbar slipped over the edge to the rocks below.

- - - - - - - - - -

He heard Roxas having a fuss; he was just in the right spot so Roxas could not see him. He heard Roxas yell his name, and then leave for help, unable to jump down safely. Roxas could never see well in the dark.

He understood it was a cruel joke. But he needed to be alone, and eventually, one of them would find him.

The beach to his right seemed almost barren, rock itself, it was not quite inviting, but the tide would get to Xigbar here in the rocky spits of harsh terrain.

He silently hopped from rock to rock, wandering over to the beach and lazily layed over the sand, finding it surprisingly soft.

The sand was dark, volcanic, and crystalline, it puzzled Xigbar, there was no volcano around here...

He sat straight up at the sound he just heard.

And realized it was just a memory...

- - - - - - - - - -

_It had been days after there first "encounter"._

_Xigbar found himself for once in blissful happiness, and over a person he barely knew._

_They had gone to the old Villa on the seashore and spent all the rest of the day talking by the roaring fire, and the night ended spread out on the floor in front of the dying fire, in a deep slumber of entangled limbs. Xehanort woke in the early hours to find a raven haired figure, watching him sleep, calling him angel. Tender kisses were exchanged, and something wonderful happened again that day._

"_Wow"_

_They were out on the beach, late at night, the sun had just blazed, and left Xenahort and Braig to watch the sun slowly dip down into the great blue-green waters._

_It was breathtaking, those few seconds; Xenahort was gazing off at the scene before him, entwined into Braig's arms. The sun stood in a sky on fire, bright colors brushing over one another, licking the deep ocean, the clouds drifting easily in the bright light. As the sun descended, the sky became a rainbow, reds, and yellows to blues and indigos. The fiery mass finally dipped down low into the murky waters, and left the sky fiery for a moment, before blackness swept over the sky_

_Suddenly, Xenahort turned to Braig, his eyes seemed to pour back love and adoration, and Xigbar realized that he must have been doing the same for the smile that spread on his lovers face._

"_What are you staring at," Xigbar asked just above a whisper, moments from Xenahort's lips. And Braig realized then that he would not want to be anywhere else, with anyone else, anymore... "Nothing...just..."_

"...your eyes".

- - - - - - - - - -

Well?

Hehehe...im SOOO evil!!!

Sorry it took...FOREVER!!! But ill be writing A TON soon!!!

I may rewrite this chappie; tell me what you think...

REVIEW!!! TELL PEOPLE ABOUT THIS FIC!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7: The Time Of Peace

Okay... This is it...THE END

I hope you all enjoy the long journey (very long).

Im so happy with the response I have gotten and I hope you will appreciate this; I had to end it somehow. I am so thankful with all the hits and reviews, and I hope to edit and evolve this story in the future.

Okay, here it goes curtains open

The Last Chapter

- - - - - - - - - -

_Braig walked down the sunken dirt path, hidden under a canopy of large achient oak trees. The setting sun glowed red through the trees like bright flames, come to engulf him, and rush him away. Swiftly, gloriously, and left with smoke and ashes. He felt as about worth the dirt he was kicking on the ground._

_Braig realized he grown attached to him. Did Braig really love that man? He thought as he traveled slowly down the long path to town square._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_He sat and watched the people walk bye. They kept walking, smiling, and chatting, and he felt they were innocent. He could not smile like that, not even with him. At least not anymore, he no longer had a smile life had stripped him of that. He felt the whole inside him, growing._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_He walked slowly under the blooming trees, passing the young children coming out of school, there mothers coming and walking them home._

_He had a tough life, no life of luxury. He worked hard, endlessly, he persevered thinking the void inside him, and the emptiness would fill. His had succeeded, his dreams had come true, but nothing, no emotions, when he kissed him and it was like...Nothing. He remembered the passion they had, but now, it was like sand, falling through his fingers, the felling there for only so long, and the lingering quick, and empty._

_He pulled out f his cloak a glistening flask, and took a swig of amber liquid._

_It was as if, he thought, he had no heart, and he watched the young children run under the blossoms. He took another swig, and began to laugh. The whole inside him, began to engulf him._

---------------------------------------------------

_"So, why did you want to see me dear?" Xehanort was walking onto the plush hill surrounded by craggy boulders; he brushed off one with little moss, and hopped onto hit, rocks, and moss crumbling down the side. _

_"I thought we should just... ya' know... talk." Braig's hazel eyes gazed over the horizon. "We have been so busy for so long, we barely talked." He struggle don the last word as he clambered up the large boulder. "Geez, how did you get up here, everybody is right," he said playfully. "Your way to young for me!" They both laughed and Braig slipped an arm round Xehanort. _

_"So..." Xehanort stretched and slipped into Braig's arms, "what do you want to talk about?" Xehanort pulled back, and looked at Braig with a gleam in his eye. His blue eyes shone out and reflected back Braig's blank expression. Braig quickly cracked a smile._

_"Oh whatever you want," he said pulling into a hug. He stared at the desolate canyon before him, and empty whole, and he felt it resonate with him. "Whatever you want sweetie."_

"_Braig?"_

"_Yes, Xehanort?" _

"_Braig, I was just wondering..."_

"_Yes angel?"_

"_I've just been thinking about An- I mean Masters plans."_

"_Hmm." _

"_Braig" _

"_... Promise me," Xehanort said lightly just above a whisper, "...Promise me, you'll never leave me". _

"_I promise, Xehanort," _

"_Why would I?"_

_As they embraced again, Xigbar thought of the emptiness inside him growing, and how that sacred promise, had already left his mind._

---------------------------------------------------

"What are you staring at?" Xigbar whispered to himself, letting the sand fall through his fingers.

"I would say your eyes," a sudden deep voice said, as Xigbar whipped himself around. A figure in black was standing behind him, his hood pulled over him as Xigbar, but each new the other. "However, I cannot see them. " And he walked through the sand and sat next to Xigbar. "And I haven't," he sighed", for a very long time." Xigbar merely looked forward, and merely kept his head down. "It is strange how things work. The heart is curious, and so is life. We may be nobodies, and we may not exist without hearts, but if we don't exist," he said slowly. 'How are you and I sitting," he droned making a sweeping hand gesture here", right here?"

"I really do not know, you should tell me." And Xigbar gazed at Xemnas. "Why are you talking about this? Why are you here?" He waited for an answer.

"I loved you very much." Xemnas said softly, trying his best to make it feel real. "I loved you beyond words and thought, but I could not bring you the same feeling, the same joy, as you brought me." He looked over, and removed his hood, his silver hair blown forward be the light breeze. "My heart, Xigbar, is gone." He looked blankly forward. "I had a heart though Braig, once we all had hearts, all of us nonexistent creatures. However seeing this and everything that has happened I wonder Braig..." and he turned to face Xigbar with his whole body, the sand rustling under him. "Did you lose yours?"

"No, Xehanort." He continued to look forward. "Think I did. Sadly..." He thought for a moment, taking in the seaside breeze, "I have one again though, I think."

"So you now as well as I, what our fates are." Xemnas said with a drop in tone.

"I know what must happen." Braig looked forward. "If I go onward, if we succeed, I will only have my heart taken away, and yours restored." He started to play with the sand. "We cannot love each other. Not at the same time. So, I have decided."

"What?"

"That I will not exist."

"That is insane, how-"

"Xemnas. Please. Don't make me choose to just follow you, don't make I or yourself be cursed." He pleaded with him. "We will just continue in this viscous cycle, it is our punishment, I know it. My heart was taken in preparation, for the things, the things we would do. But if one of us doesn't challenge life, if we just accept..."

"No Xigbar, you are foolish." He said quietly. "If you do not exist, then you will go on forever, and then when I pass you will be alone!" he became loud, and menacing, standing up briskly, pulling Xigbar up with him. "And when you finally return to the darkness whence you came, we will be in different eternities, different fates. You will give up mere mortal years for an eternity," he said and a spark lit in his dark eyes, "An

eternity without me." and his voice lowered, and he become calm again.

And they stood there in he eternal night. "So, we keep going. Your saying, we keep going through this agony. It isn't fair; you'll have to live without my heart twice, Xehanort." He said softly, putting his hand against Xemnas cold cheek, brushing his lips.

"Ill survives. I cannot imagine, the terror I would be in, you not find you when sleep for the last time. I may not have a heart, and I may not be able to feel it, but I know I love you." He said, and he smiled, genuinely. His eyes fluttered shut, and he did not protest to they sudden absence of space between them. He felt the warm lips against his, and fell into it and let it overwhelm him. Xigbar pulled back slowly, his eyes shone bright and warm, they seemed almost green for a second to Xemnas, but in a flash, they were yellow.

"Anything?" He asked, waiting for a response, holding Xemnas by the shoulders.

"Im afraid not." Xemnas said, "But I know I enjoyed it".

"I guess, we should...go back." He said quietly. "I will go first...So this is it?"

"Oh, im sure you can wander in to my office," he said loudly as Xigbar created a dark portal. He saw the man before him, and suddenly, he was standing on cliff, watching the man before him glow and smile, Braig, the man he once knew. He was flushed in light. Then he was back in the desolate land, seeing the man before him, surrounded by darkness. ", whenever you want, Braig." And he watched as a loving smile came from Braig's face.

"I love you Xehanort." And they were back on the plush cliffs.

"No more than I, no more than I." But, he was alone, standing looking out at the sea, as he had done so many times, as both of them had. In fact, for a second, he felt that spark. He felt the pure light in him strike once, and the pleasurable smoke floated through him. He felt the love he had always promised, they had always promised. And as smoke, it disappeared.

"Time, time is my friend." And the mask flew back in place, as he walked down the black beach, the moon following him. "I have a promise to keep, after all" And he stepped into the dark portal before him.

---------------------------------------------------

Okay I hope you liked it, Im think I may actually have a plot (That's where I went wrong...never had one...) So I have been making this up as I go along. I will try and get all my regulars the news that I finished it, and I will be doing, much, much more!


End file.
